Best FriendsOr Something More?
by mcrxdead
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. mattxmello yaoi fanfic I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE


Mello was laying on the couch eating his chocolate bar while watching Willy Wonka. "Johnny Depp…what a great fucking actor! And in a chocolate movie no less? That settles it. Johnny+chocolate=love." The blonde looked around the room. "I wonder when Matt will be home." Mello was always so bored when Matt wasn't there. This time he got so bored that he dared to touch Matt's DS. "Hmmm…Super Mario World? Sounds cool, I'll try it." Mello started playing the game…which was a big mistake. After losing 13 lives Mello got really pissed off. "FUCKING DUMBASS GAME! THIS IS BULLSHIT! IT SUCKS ASSHOLE!" Then Matt walked in the door. "Hey Mel!" Mello threw the DS into a random drawer, then ran out to the living room.

"MATT! Finally! You took too long! What the hell were you doing!"

"I uhh…met up with someone?"

"…oh…who?"

Matt could hear the pain in Mello's voice. "It was a girl but look Mel-"

"A GIRL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" screamed the furious blonde whose name is ironically Mello.

"Mel! I went on ONE date with the girl so I could get a discount on some games for my DS."

Mello calmed down a bit but was still nervous. "So…do you…like her?"

Matt smirked. "She's not my type. I like hot blondes more, in fact I've already got one in mind."

Mello got nervous and he thought of a quick response. "Oh yeah? Well I know a hot ginger."

"Would this ginger happen to be close to you?"

"Well, that depends. Who's the blonde?"

"You."

As much as Mello expected that, his eyes widened. It was still a bit shocking to hear. "Then yeah you're the ginger."

"Hahaha! Dude, I was just kidding. You were too right?" Matt asked with curious eyes, even though he really did mean what he said.

Mello started laughing nervously. "Yeah…why would I want you, game geek?" Oh but he did, terribly bad.

Later that night Mello was in his room trying to fall asleep. Then someone walked in. "Who the fuck are you?" demanded the blonde. "Relax! It's just me, Matt! I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…then hop on in, the bed's big enough I guess."

Matt walked over slowly and went under the covers. He always slept better next to Mello. He didn't know what it was but he felt safe and something else he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Mel?"

"What?!" said Mello a bit irritated.

"Do you ever think…about…death?"

"Not really, why?"

"It-it scares me. The thought of losing everyone. Especially you Mel. You're my best friend, and the thought of losing you is just…horrible."

Mello turned over to face Matt. "Matt, don't think like that. It worries me when you do." Mello put his arms around Matt as if he was hugging him. "I'll never leave you."

"You promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

Then after that Matt fell asleep with a comforting smiling on his face. The two woke up the same way they fell asleep, with Matt in Mello's arms. Mello got up first and Matt woke up to the shower running. He got up and made some breakfast then looked for his DS. He finally found it in his underwear drawer. 'When did I put it in there? And when did I lose 13 lives? Eh, oh well I beat this game 10 times anyway.' Matt started to play Yoshi's Island next.

"What the fuck are you playing now?" Said Mello as he walked out of his room.

"Yoshi's Island."

"Ugh whatever, I'm going out now, I need fresh air. See you later."

Hours passed as Matt played his DS. After he beat the game he decided to finally eat. So he made some spaghettios and sat on the couch to watch X-men: Evolution. Then finally Mello walked through the door.

"Holy shit dude! Where the hell have you been?"

"Out?"

"Okaaay? What were you doing?"

"Eh nothing special, why do you care so much?"

"Well I just got worried. You took so long and well it's just you know…just…don't let it happen again!!"

"Oh…then…let me make it up to you."

Mello pushed Matt back onto the couch but now Mello was laying on top of him. He lifted up Matt's goggles. Then he brushed his lips softly against Matt's. Matt was shocked and couldn't move but it's not like he wanted to. Mello kissed him passionately and finally Matt kissed back. Their hands were exploring each other's untouched bodies and after about 10 minutes of this Mello pulled back to say something.

"You know, I started thinking. Thinking bout why I got so jealous whenever you mentioned a girl. I didn't know until last night…when I held you in my arms and made you that promise. That's when I realized that Mail Jeevas, I lo-"

RIIIIIIIING!!!

Matt woke up to the phone ringing. 'FUCK? REALLY? A DREAM? WTF MAN?' Matt panicked but finally he answered the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Is this 'Matt'?"

"Yea?"

"It seems your roommate 'Mello' got in a motorcycle accident and we need you down at the hospital. His condition is critical and we need to perform surgery."

Matt's stomach tightened. _An…accident?…I hope I'm dreaming "Well what's wrong?"_

"So far it seems he broke both of his arms and his broken ribs fractured his lungs. He is now unconscious and we need your permission to perform surgery, can you come down to the hospital now."

"Yeah, I-I'll be right there." Matt's heart nearly stopped and he could barely breathe. 'Mello…was in a motorcycle accident? He needs surgery? Unconscious. Fractured lung. Broken arms.' Matt's mind skipped around as he was on his way to the hospital. His vision became blurry from the tears building up and he ran into the hospital like a mess. "Mello! Where is Mello!" The nurses came rushing over with the papers for him to sign. He signed them quickly then he started screaming. The nurses told him to calm down and that Mello would be alright but he had a feeling. A bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. Even if the surgery went fine something really bad was coming. It was like being on a ship and seeing a storm come your way and there was nothing you could do about it. Matt's heart was pacing as he waited for the doctor. Eventually he came saying the surgery went fine and he could visit Mello. Matt dashed to the room and threw open the door. He looked around and saw an unconscious blonde with a horrible scar lying in the hospital bed with two casts on his arms and one around his torso. Matt immediately bursted into tears. "You! Look at you! W-why did this have to happen to you? You're in such bad shape! Y-you cant leave me! I need you Mel! Don't leave me…please don't go." He cried by Mello's bedside. The nurse walked in to change the IV and she saw Matt crying. "Sweetie, your friend will be fine. We're expecting a great recovery." Matt stared at the nurse a bit then smiled. He nodded. "Thank you." The nurse left and Matt held Mello's hand and stared at him as if it would wake him up. 'This is a nightmare.' He thought. No matter what the doctors or nurses said he still had that bad feeling. Matt eventually dozed off but woke up to a loud beeping sound. A team of doctors and nurses rushed in and took Matt out of the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him!" This was it. The horrible feeling that Matt felt building up was finally happening.

"His O2 stats are down and we need to help him, that's all."

"Will he be alright? Could he die?"

"Well…there's always a chance of death."

Matt blacked out after that and woke up in a hospital bed about 2 days later.

"Hey, Matt!" He knew that voice. A voice so sweet it could only belong to a chocoholic.

"M-mello?"

"Yea Matt?"

"You're alive?"

"Fuckhead! Of course I'm alive!"

"Th-thank god!"

"I promised I'd never leave you so, you don't have to cry anymore." Mello said in a sweet comforting voice. Although, Matt did start crying again but this time from joy.

"So, why am I in the hospital?" Matt asked.

"Apparently, when my O2 stats went down you went into a state of shock 'cause you thought I'd die so they knocked you until I woke up and ta-dahh we're here. And apparently they went down 'cause of my injury but I think your secondhand smoking is finally catching the fuck up to me."

"Ugh dude shut up! YOUR accident did this to you not MY cigarettes."

"I only went out 'cause of the smell of your cigarettes, so ha!"

"Pfft, whatever! Still, I knew the motorcycle was dangerous."

"Oh please! You think the outside is dangerous! You shelter yourself with video games haha. You only go out to buy games, cigs and my…chocolate…WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!"

"Mel, your in a hospital not chocolate rehab. Calm down, you just can't have it here for now."

"Fuck that bullshit. I don't know how I'll last without it."

"It's for like a week or two. You just had a major accident, it's probably best you lay off it while you're in here."

"Yeah like you could last a week or two without games or cigarettes."

"I probably will since I'll be visiting you 24/7"

Mello blushed. "That's nice to hear."

When Mello was sent home, Matt tried to carry him up to their apartment room. However Mello refused this. "Hello! Matt! Two broken ARMS not LEGS! Different limbs dude. BB would know the difference, why can't you?"

"I was just worried about you! I hate it when you're hurt. Remember when we were kids at Wammy's? You fell from the tree once and sprained your wrist and your scream was like nails on a chalkboard. It's horrible. I just don't like seeing you in pain." Mello didn't realize just how much Matt cared for him. He felt so special. Like for once in his life, someone truly cared about him. "Thanks, Matt." was all he could say.

They walked up to their apartment door and Matt unlocked it. It was good to be home. It felt safe for both of them. Mello laid back on the couch and sighed. "How am I gonna eat chocolate with two broken arms?" Matt knew he forgot something. And it was a big something. Mello's Wonka bars.

"Uhhh…I gotta run out for a minute. Be right back Mel."

"Idiot. I know where you're going. Remember I want Wonka!"

Matt came back in what seemed like seconds with a case of Wonka bars.

"Finally! I've been dying to have the sweet delicious taste of chocolate again! Now, feed me it."

"Say what?"

"I have two broken arms…feed me my damn chocolate."

"Okay then." Matt broke off pieces of the Wonka bars and fed Mello at least 3 bars worth. Matt was getting sweaty, good thing he was wearing gloves. 'Why am I so nervous? I'm just helping a friend in need. Yeah. That's all. He needs me so I'm there for him. What a friend would do. Nothing more.' Matt felt the tension rising. Apparently it was hot in the room because the chocolate started melting on Matt's glove. Matt took off the glove so it wouldn't get any dirtier and the the chocolate started melting on his hand. Mello examined his hand. He knew Matt wouldn't give him more chocolate so he decided to make things fun. When Mello finished the last piece he saw Matt's hand still by his face and knew it was the perfect time. Mello started licking off the chocolate of Matt's fingers with a devilish smile on his face. Matt was in a state of shock and didn't know what to do. When Mello was done with all the chocolate he stared into Matt's eyes and Matt stared back. Then in the heat of the moment. Matt leaned in for the kiss but was stopped by Mello's scream because Matt was leaning on his broken arm. Then a horrible moment came. Matt had to bathe Mello. They both sat on the shower seats, but wearing bathing suits 'cause they're shy boys, and pretty much took a shower together. Matt washed every single part of Mello's body and when they were facing each other. Again, they both leaned in for the kiss. And this time it wasn't stopped. They started making out in a shower. Then as if they were both hit by reality they pulled away. Even though they both enjoyed it and wanted it to happen, they were still embarrassed. Like it was forbidden, and they were breaking rules. They finished the shower quickly so they could get out and not face each other. All the showers and feedings after that were awkward and tension filled. They did this all fast so they wouldn't have repeats what happened the first few times. After Mello fully recovered things went back to normal. And one night Matt couldn't sleep again and he went in Mello's room. And again Mello let him in. The moonlight shone on the two guys. They were both facing the left to the window. It was silent for a bit then Matt spoke.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me…and never leaving." He turned to face Mello.

"Matt, I promised you I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Matt closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Mhm?"

"I-i love you."

"I love you, too."

They were both so relieved. Like the forbidden bond was broken and the storm in the sea turned into a beautiful sunshine. All the bad vibes were lifted and the unspoken rules no longer mattered,

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The moonlight shined on the soul mates as they slept and from they on, it was perfect.

"Oh and Mel."

"What?"

"Never touch my DS again."

"Didn't plan on it."


End file.
